He forgot
by veiledbones
Summary: It was spring-cleaning time, which meant Peter Pan would come to take Wendy Darling to Neverland for a week. He forgot for a few years and was faced with Wendy at 16 years old. Will Peter accept her? Will he finally grow up to be with Wendy?


**I know that there are quite a whole lot of Peter Pan fan fiction stories. And mine is just going to be one of the ones buried in between all the lovely writing by people I would love to meet, someday. But alas, I'm going to write yet another story about Peter Pan and Wendy Moira Angela Darling.**

** Have you ever read a book or watched a movie and wish there was something more? This is it, for me, it's Peter Pan. My (first) fan fiction story would be based on the book and the 2003 movie version of Peter Pan.**

** Stay a while and take a moment to feel the words as they bounce off the screen and fill you and bring you into a different realm, much different from your own.**

CHAPTER 1: HE FORGOT.

WENDY:

I am awfully hurt by a boy who would not stay and grow up for me, a boy too young to feel what I feel. But then again, I daresay, it is my fault too. I couldn't bear to stay in the Neverland and forget my parents and not grow up and see what I am missing. If only Peter knew that growing up is just another awfully big adventure.

As I sit on my comfy bed, I caught myself replaying the events and scenes from my first visit to the Neverland when Captain James Hook was still alive.

*First flashback*

_I was on my back on the deck of the Jolly Roger ship, right next to Peter. I was on the verge of tears but I compelled to take a hold of myself so I could tell Peter what I needed to say._

_"I'm sorry. I must grow up," I told Peter, who was unmoved by what I said. I proceeded to cup my left hand to give him my thimble when Hook grabbed my wrist._

_"It's just a thimble," I said with an essence of innocence in my voice._

_"How like a girl! By all means, my beauty. Give Peter Pan your precious thimble," Hook told me aloud with such a horrid sarcastic tone._

_I bent down to whisper in his right ear, with my wavy hair falling onto his boyish face._

_"This belongs to you… and always will."_

_I placed my lips against his, feeling the softness of his lips and the chastity, trying to keep that moment longer, as if, forever but before I knew it, Hook grabbed me._

_I must say, it made me smile so big to see that he was pink with euphoria._

*End of first flashback*

Even in my large nightgown, I am smiling, remembering my first kiss. If only Mother saw me now, she'd think I've gone completely insane.

*Second flashback*

_"I want always to be a boy and have fun," Peter spoke with such assurance that he was indicating that he would never, ever, dare I say it, grow up even for me, for Wendy. It broke me._

_"You say so, but I think it is your biggest pretend," I told him blatantly, seeing that his expression changed, it meant I was right. But I so badly wanted him to grow up with me, grow old with me. I was selfish enough to want him to give up on his facade but underneath all that narcissistic and crowing exterior, is a boy hurt by his own mother._

_Why couldn't he just… I don't know anymore._

*End of second flashback*

I tell my brain to stop showing me these images, although, I welcomed it with pleasure at times as I relive those excursions. It is all I have left of the glorious and lovely Peter Pan. Just memories.

He is supposed to visit me and take me to the Neverland for a week, for spring-time cleaning. But as usual, he forgot. He barely notices that time passes by him. I would be waiting by the window for a year and he would come back and think that it was just yesterday that we had flown once again, to the Neverland. He would sometimes, miss a year or two. But there I was again, every spring night, waiting for Peter and silently shedding crystal tears of my own, feeling hurt and pain.

But I would and will continue to wait for him. Because maybe who knows, daresay I, he might actually come and grow up.

I know it is a zero point one chance but I will always hope.

[End of Chapter 1]

**Who knows, what next? I might continue this story but the next chapter would probably be Peter's point of view. And of course, I want them to end up together. Who in the world doesn't? I know it's a little boring right now, nothing adventurous, just Wendy's emotions. But I have to proceed with my Math revision, 'O' Level exams next month!**


End file.
